


three can be company

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Mostly friendship, Multi, not connected, probably shipping later though, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of plotless, silly drabbles about Takumi and his retainers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> Most of these are based off conversations with my fiance, because we make a lot of dumb jokes about these three. This first one is one such dumb joke, and the second one will probably be the flipside of the same dumb joke.

When Takumi found out the reasoning behind both of his retainers' choice of hairstyle, he realized that he shouldn't have been surprised. Of _course_ they both did it to emulate him; neither of them kept their admiration for him a secret, and the fact that they both were ponytails should have been more obvious to him. But, despite this, he _was_ surprised when he found out, and a little embarrassed.

It was flattering, sure, but if it was getting around enough that nearly everyone knew, then every time anyone looked at the three of them, they would probably think it amusing, and Takumi didn't want anyone laughing at him. He felt guilty, thinking that the matching hairstyles were lame, but he thought it nonetheless, and decided it was time for a change in his appearance.

~X~

When Oboro first saw Takumi with short hair, she had to do a double take. Was that really him?! For as long as she had known him, he'd had long hair, and she hadn't been able to help emulating him, until it had become a big part of her look. Now that he had cut his hair, she felt... _off_ having long hair.

She knew that she would have to do something to fix that.

~X~

If Takumi had short hair now, that meant that that had to be what was cool, and Hinata was nothing if not cool. Or, at least, he liked to think he was, so if a haircut like that was good enough for Takumi, it was good enough for him as well.

~X~

Takumi groaned, looking back and forth between his retainers. When they had seen one another, they had both seemed surprised to see the other's new look, and for a few moments, they had bickered. Oboro had accused Hinata of copying her, and he had accused her of copying  _him_ , and then they had both remembered that they had copied Takumi in the first place, and now they were grinning like idiots while he stared at them in disbelief.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked at last.

“We both got haircuts,” said Oboro, as if it were that simple.

“Yes, but why are you both...” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought to maintain his patience. “Guys. I got my haircut so that we all wouldn't have that same stupid ponytail anymore.”

“But we _don't_ all have the same stupid ponytail anymore,” said Hinata, grinning. Takumi could only stare at him in disbelief, while Oboro smiled and nodded. When Hinata realized that Takumi was not as excited about the concept as he was, he repeated, in a much louder tone of voice, “I said, we don't all have the same stupid ponytail anymore! Did...did you hear me? Lord Takumi?”

 


	2. Forced Haircuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for three hundred years but we're back  
> with more haircut stories

In a slightly different sort of story, Takumi never figures out exactly why the hairstyles of his retainers happen to match his. In fact, he doesn't notice it at all, and carries on as usual until Corrin asks him about the similarity and he begins to wonder if it's just a coincidence after all.

He likes to hope that it is, considering it'd be rather embarrassing to have both of his retainers modeling their hair after him; or, at least, _he_ thinks it is. They might think of it as flattering, but they're already so embarrassing with the way they gush over him, and he can only imagine what people might say if it became public knowledge that the two of them were wearing their hair like that just to imitate him.

_Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery._

Takumi scowls to himself as he remembers that phrase, and decides that he has to get to the bottom of this immediately. For all he knows, it really is just a coincidence, though he has a sinking feeling now that he can't quite shake.

“Huh? Well, of course I'm wearing my hair like this cos of you!” Hinata says, not hesitating to answer honestly. “I bet Oboro wouldn't admit it to you, but she actually does the same thing!”

“Is that right?” asks Takumi, face darkening. “Well, why don't you go get her? I'd really like to talk to the _both_ of you.”

“Alright,” the other man says, looking a little confused. “I'll go see if I can find her.”

The prince nods and stands, impatiently waiting for their return.

“You wanted to see me?” asks Oboro.

Ignoring her, he turns to Hinata. “Let me see your sword for a second.”

Unsure of why he would ask for this, but also unwilling to deny an order from the prince, Hinata hesitantly hands it over. Takumi walks around the two of them until he's standing behind them and then, without warning, he strikes. Grabbing hold of both of their ponytails in his hand, he severs them both.

“Huh?!”

“What the-?!”

It takes them a moment to really process what happened, but as soon as they have, they turn to see Takumi there, holding their respective ponytails in his hands, an almost innocent smile on his face.

“Hey, Hinata,” Oboro mutters.

“Yeah?”

“You hold him down and I'll cut his hair, alright?”

 


	3. Secret Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based entirely off a conversation with birdschach that got out of hand

“Okay, look, don't tell anyone I told you this, alright?” asks Hinata. He doesn't get a response, but he continues speaking. “Nah, I know you can keep a secret. It's just, speaking of Oboro, you know what I found out?”

He chuckles to himself before he continues. “You might not believe this, but guess what! She has a crush! On _Takumi_. I asked her the other day and she finally admitted to it. Oboro has a crush on Takumi, isn't that adorable?” He waits for a response, but once again, he doesn't get one. “Come on, isn't it cute?”

“Hinata,” says Takumi, before letting out a long breath. “Hinata, why are you telling _me_ this?”

As if realizing who he's been talking to for the first time, Hinata gasps and stares at Takumi for a moment, wearing a horrified expression. How he got so carried away that he forgot he was sharing a secret with the one person who didn't need to hear it is beyond Takumi, but it doesn't change the position that they are now in. He moves his mouth uselessly a few times before finally regaining the ability to speak.

“That was a joke,” he says quickly. “April Fool's.”

“It's September.”

“I have to go. Somewhere else. Please, please, _please_ don't tell Oboro!” At that, he runs off, and Takumi watches him go, shaking his head.

“As if I didn't already know about it,” he says to himself.

_And_ , he thinks,  _as if I didn't already know about_ you _feel too._

 


	4. Learning of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super duper shippy

Takumi falls in love with both of his retainers so abruptly that he doesn't even understand that he's fallen in love. After all, love is something that he believes only happens once at a time, and he's never once considered the possibility that he could love two people at a time, least of all _those_ two people.

So, even though he does fall in love with them, he spends a very long time simply thinking that they are his best friends and nothing more. He thinks it is a shame, when he realizes that Oboro has feelings for him, because he feels the same way for her as he does for Hinata, and so he assumes that he can't possibly love her back. All the while, he wonders what it must feel like to fall in love, since he thinks he's never felt it before.

And then, he starts to realize that Hinata has feelings for him as well, and he becomes even _more_ conflicted, because he can't see Hinata any differently than he sees Oboro, and he doesn't want them to see each other as rivals when he feels the same way toward each of them. That is when it finally starts to click for him, but it is not until the two of them start dating that he truly understands.

They say that they've always cared for one another as well, and that, since he seems uninterested, they won't bother him with their feelings, and he begins to understand that he's always loved them both and that they've always been able to make it work, with three instead of two. He doesn't have to wonder what love feels like anymore, because, as it turns out, he's known all along.

 


	5. Gifted Observers

“You can go on and on, but you never manage to hit any of the _important_ factors of how cool Takumi is,” Oboro says in a scolding tone of voice. “You can talk about how he fights all day, but _everyone_ know about that! What's important for people like us is the stuff that only a gifted observer would notice!”

“But I'm a gifted observer!” Hinata protests, scowling at her. “I know more about his fighting than some average guy, I'll tell you that! Like, like, did you know-”

“ _As_ I was saying,” she interrupts, “it's important to notice things like how he-”

“But, listen, I-”

“No, _you_ need to listen, I'm trying to explain-”

“But _I'm_ trying to explain-”

“Would both of you cut it out!” Takumi exclaims, butting into their conversation for the first time, though he's been listening silently for quite some time, unsure of _how_ he was supposed to handle the things they were saying about him. But they've been gushing about how “cool” he is for so long now that he's blushing furiously, and he glares at them to cover it up. “Just what do you think you're trying to...” He trails off as he seems them both grinning at each other.

“Well, even _Takumi_ can't be cool all the time, I guess,” says Oboro with a shrug.

“Yeah, I guess not,” Hinata agrees.

 


End file.
